Hasta los más fuertes a veces caen
by Andromeda-Bchan
Summary: John es forzado a ver algo que está debajo de su nariz y que no quería ver. A veces las personas que están a nuestro lado son aquellas que están destinadas a ser nuestra fortaleza. Y cuando nuestra fortaleza cae, nos vemos perdidos. ¿John será capaz de aceptar... ? (Traduccion)


**Hasta los más fuertes a veces caen.**

**(Traducción autorizada de un fic de la autora Karla Malfoy)**

**Resumen: **John es forzado a ver algo que está debajo de su nariz y que no quería ver. A veces las personas que están a nuestro lado son aquellas que están destinadas a ser nuestra fortaleza. Y cuando nuestra fortaleza cae, nos vemos perdidos. ¿John será capaz de aceptar lo inevitable? ¿Sera capaz de hacer que su fortaleza vuelva a ser firme e indestructible, sin que eso lo destroce por dentro, aún si eso significa abandonar lo que le es más valioso?

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Romance-Drama.

**Advertencia: **-

**Capítulos: **01/20 (Sin terminar aun)

**Palabras: **3863 (capítulo 01)

**Notas: **Me enamore de este fic hace un tiempo… y había empezado a traducirlo para mi, en primer lugar… pero bueno, la autora es muy buena onda y me ha dejado publicarlo XD

**Fecha:** Febrero 2014 (No recuerdo cuando comencé a traducirlo)

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Notas de la autora original:**

**Hasta los más fuertes a veces caen.**

**Autor****:** Karla Malfoy.

**Beta****:** Ninguna, pues todas estaban ocupadas trabajando… todos los errores son míos… \o/

**Pareja/Personajes****:** Sherlock Holmes & John Watson

**Clasificación****:** M 13+

**Nº. Palabras****:** Según el Word, sin el encabezado: 3911. - \o/ - *Muerta y con los dedos sangrando*

**Resumen****:** John es forzado a ver algo que está debajo de su nariz y que no quería ver. A veces las personas que están a nuestro lado son aquellas que están destinadas a ser nuestra fortaleza. Y cuando nuestra fortaleza cae, nos vemos perdidos. ¿John será capaz de aceptar lo inevitable? ¿Sera capaz de hacer que su fortaleza vuelva a ser firme e indestructible, sin que eso lo destroce por dentro, aún si eso significa abandonar lo que le es más valioso?

**Disclaimer****:** Sherlock Holmes, sus historias y sus personajes fueron creados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie de televisión fue creada por Steven Moffat y Mark Gattis y es propiedad de la BBC. Yo sólo soy una ardiente fan de sus personajes, al menos de algunos, pues hay otros que dan ganas de matarlos… (Cara enojada) y sólo para recordar… No quiero, ni pretendo ganar dinero con ellos. Seria demasiada felicidad para una persona sola, eso lo dejo para las personas de la BBC.

* * *

_**Hasta los más fuertes a veces caen.**_

John bajó del taxi hacia la madrugada lluviosa, y levantó el cuello de su chaqueta para protegerse; la lluvia no era tan fuerte, pero pescaría una buena gripe si no tenia cuidado. Tomó las llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta y abrió la puerta. Dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras y suspiró; subió los peldaños despacio para no hacer ruido y despertar a los demás inquilinos de la señora Hudson.

Sintió que cojeaba. Eso siempre pasaba cuando estaba nervioso o muy cansado, y ese día se sentía de ambas maneras: nervioso y cansado. Llevaba tres días trabajando doble turno en la clínica, pues el médico que lo suplía estaba enfermo y no podía ir a trabajar. Y como necesitaba el dinero para poder pagar el alquiler, aceptó tomar los dos turnos.

Algunas personas deseaban pagar por los servicio de consultoría de Sherlock, pero el moreno siempre se negaba, pues no quería saber de dinero y sí de la excitación que las situaciones le daban. Pero dependiendo del cliente, John aceptaba la paga; sólo que ese dinero era de su amigo, aunque era John quien lo administraba, pagando la parte del alquiler de Sherlock, comprando las cosas necesarias para el departamento y algunos gastos personales de su amigo.

No sabía cómo Sherlock había sobrevivido tanto tiempo solo. John tenía la seguridad de que su amigo habría muerto hacía mucho tiempo por falta de comida; Sherlock sólo comía cuando se le obligaba, pues creía que era un desperdicio de tiempo detenerse para hacer algo tan trivial. O por no dormir. Ni siquiera en sus peores días de aburrimiento en el sofá, con su bata o únicamente envuelto en una sábana, Sherlock siquiera cerraba sus ojos. Y así con muchas otras exageraciones.

Sherlock contaba con su propio dinero, y John necesitaba ganarse el suyo: sus ropas estaban en condiciones deplorables. Sherlock llamó su atención a causa de eso el otro día. John aún sentía su rostro enrojecer cada vez que recordaba lo ocurrido.

**Cuatro días antes.**

—¿John?. —Una voz sosegada y monótona se dejo oír en la sala. John había tomado su maletín para irse a trabajar. Se detuvo con su mano en el pomo de la puerta, girándose para mirar a Sherlock, que estaba sentado en su sillón preferido con la cabeza metida en el periódico.

—¿Qué sucede, Sherlock?.

John estaba nervioso, había recibido la visita de Mycroft –el hermano de Sherlock– en su trabajo el día anterior y las cosas que el hermano mayor de su colega de departamento le dijera, le habían quitado el sueño y la paz de espíritu. Cada vez que miraba a su compañero, recordaba la conversación y su pecho dolía.

Estaba enfadado, una rabia inmensa quemaba en el fondo de su corazón, pero la rabia que sentía no era por Sherlock o Mycroft; si era totalmente honesto vería que estaba enojado consigo mismo, mas no estaba mentalmente apto para lidiar con aquello en esos momentos.

—Estoy sobre la hora, Sherlock. No tengo tiempo de buscar algo para ti del refrigerador o de cualquier otro lado del departamento, y hoy es tu turno de comprar la leche en el mercado. Y no compres esa marca que trajiste la última vez: estuve sintiéndome mal por días. Dime lo que quieres para poder irme ahora.

—Estás estresado y nervioso, pude notarlo en cuanto pusiste un pie fuera del cuarto.

—¿Qué… —John se detuvo, respiró y carraspeó. —¿Qué quieres decir?.

—Sólo mírate, John. Tu rostro está oscilando entre expresiones de desconfianza, cautela y recelo. Tu mirada está desenfocada, tu respiración superficial es rápida, tu diafragma está levemente contraído; tienes una postura rígida que está aumentando la presión en tu cuello y pecho. —Sherlock habló sin siquiera molestarse en bajar el periódico de su rostro para responder, su voz rápida y metódica. Y continuó sin esperar por una respuesta del rubio.

—El pantalón, John.

—¿Pantalón? ¿Qué pantalón, Sherlock? ¿Mandaste tu ropa a la lavandería y quieres que la busque? —John presionó sus ojos con dos de sus dedos, aquel día iba a ser largo. —Sherlock, por amor de Dios, tienes que por lo menos ir a buscar tu ropa, ya que soy yo el que la lleva.

Sherlock soltó un sonido de insatisfacción antes de decir: —¡John, a pesar de que eres un médico formidable, eres increíblemente obtuso a veces!. —Suspiró, bajando el periódico, y observó a su médico amigo. John vio a Sherlock inclinar su cabeza levemente hacia un lado, relajarse al encuentro del respaldo, y dejar el periódico en su regazo; juntó sus manos haciendo que sus dedos se tocasen, y apoyó los mismos en sus labios.

—John… —La voz de Sherlock era única, todo en su amigo detective era único: su mente brillante, su piel siempre tan nívea y pálida, sus labios rojos tan bien delineados, sus ojos increíblemente azules, que dependiendo de la luz también podían ser verdes. Pero su voz era algo que siempre provocaba a John. Cada vez que escuchaba a Sherlock pronunciar su nombre, sentía en estremecimiento en su columna. Debería estar prohibido tener una voz como esa. Y una vez más recordó la charla que había tenido con Mycroft.

—¡El pantalón, John! —Repitió, ahora con un leve brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

—Sherlock… —John dijo ya sin paciencia. —No tengo tiempo para tus deducciones, dilo ya.

Su compañero se levantó, yendo en su dirección con paso lento, como un felino que se aproxima a su presa, y se paró muy cerca suyo. John se sintió incómodo con la cercanía de Sherlock. Su amigo llevaba solamente una bata, semi abierta en la parte superior, dejando ver su pecho blanco. Retrocedió un paso, quedando casi pegado a la puerta. Podía sentir los diversos aromas que destilaba; pudo identificar el sándalo y el almizcle. Su mente era un torbellino, pero su sangre casi se congeló en sus venas cuando sintió las manos de Sherlock sobre sus hombros y lo giró de espaldas a él, de forma casi grosera, apoyándolo contra la puerta.

—Sher… lock… —John balbuceó. —¿Qué es… lo que estás haciendo? —John intentó liberarse del agarre de su compañero, pero a pesar de ser delgado, Sherlock sabía dónde hacer presión para sostener a quien fuese.

—Cálmate, John. Sólo voy a mostrarte lo obvio.

John lo sintió retirar una de las manos de sus hombros, y vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo el moreno movía la misma por el costado de su cuerpo sin tocarlo; John soltó un grito ahogado cuando sintió a Sherlock colocar su mano sobre su trasero. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo y su corazón seguramente se detuvo cuando sintió los dedos fríos tocando sus nalgas.

—¡SHERLOCK! —John gritó a pulmón lleno, y al segundo siguiente estaba del otro lado de la sala. Sherlock lo miraba como un niño que no entendía qué era lo que había hecho mal. John estaba apoyado, o mejor dicho, prácticamente pegado a la pared opuesta a Sherlock. —¿Te volviste loco?.

Sherlock no respondió, se apartó de la puerta y volvió a su sillón, sentándose y volviendo a leer su periódico.

—¿No vas… —John respiró. —… a decir nada?. —Parpadeó sin entender lo que había sucedido, sentía que su rostro quemaba, aún sentía los dedos de Sherlock sobre su piel, algo estaba totalmente mal allí. Observó su pantalón, y éste estaba abotonado y con el cinturón en su lugar. ¿Cómo Sherlock consiguió tocarlo sin quitarle el cinturón, o desabrochar su pantalón?… John intentó deshacerse de la sensación de los dedos de Sherlock sobre su piel… Abrió los ojos, pasando su mano por su nalga y dándose cuenta que tenía un desgarro considerable allí.

—¡OH, MI DIOS! ¡MI PANTALÓN! —John volvió corriendo a su cuarto, y antes de desaparecer por la puerta, pudo oír a Sherlock decir:

—Creo que ahora entendiste lo que quería decir. —El detective esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

**Momento presente.**

John se detuvo en medio de la escalera, apoyó la frente en la pared, y permaneció así por algunos segundos.

—¡Soy tan patético! ¿A quién creo que estoy engañando? —Llevaba tres días llegando de madrugada al departamento. Él decía que era porque estaba trabajando hasta tarde esos días, pero en el fondo sabía que estaba escondiéndose de Sherlock. Aún no podía clasificar lo que había sentido aquel día, o no quería ver cómo sus sentimientos eran desnudados frente a si por la brillante mente de Sherlock. El detective conocía bien a su amigo, con seguridad ya se habría dado cuenta de lo que él, John, no había notado hasta entonces.

Colocó la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y la giró lentamente intentando no hacer ruido, rezando silenciosamente para que Sherlock no estuviese en la sala. Entró y encontró la sala vacía. Aquello de alguna forma incomodaba a John, Sherlock estaba siempre despierto cuando él llegaba, pero como ya era muy tarde, lo más probable fuera que estuviera en su cuarto.

El rubio fue en dirección a la cocina, encontrándola de la misma manera que la sala: vacía. Observó las cosas de Sherlock sobre la mesa, que no parecían haber sido tocadas. Aquello no estaba nada bien; John estaba sintiendo como una mano invisible apretaba su corazón. Juntó coraje y caminó directo al cuarto de Sherlock, y cuando elevó su mano para golpear la puerta, sintió otra en su hombro.

—¡JESÚS!. —John gritó del susto.

—Oh, John, perdona. —La señora Hudson, tenía un semblante preocupado. —Intenté ponerme en contacto contigo todo el día. —John sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, pues había dejado su teléfono adrede en el departamento, para que Sherlock no tuviera como ponerse en contacto con él.

—Disculpe, Señora Hudson pero dejé mi celular aquí, en el departamento. ¿Y qué hace aquí tan tarde?.

—Oh, Dios… —La mujer agarró el brazo de John y se alejó de la puerta, hablando suavemente. —Ayer vine y el apartamento estaba completamente mojado; estaba a punto de reclamárselo a Sherlock, y él estaba en su cuarto, acostado en la cama y con toda su ropa mojada. Creo que estaba resolviendo algún caso para la policía y se mojó con la lluvia, y no se cambió esa ropa. Pero además, hoy volví y él seguía en la cama con las mismas ropas y ardía en fiebre. Iba a llamar a una ambulancia, pero no me dejó hacerlo; intenté llamarte y no atendías. No sé qué hacer, no me deja tocarlo. Hace unos minutos atrás creo que pronunció tu nombre.

La señora Hudson mostraba una expresión de sufrimiento. —¿Ustedes se pelearon? ¿Fue eso? Ustedes hacen una pareja tan linda, y yo sé que Sherlock es difícil, pero todo el mundo sabe que él te quiere mucho, pero eso no importa. Por favor, John, habla con Sherlock y…

John no estaba escuchando a la señora Hudson; había dejado de oírla cuando ella dijo que Sherlock ardía de fiebre. La dejó hablando sola y entró en el cuarto de su amigo. Era la segunda vez que entraba allí, y lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de Sherlock sobre la cama. Estiró su brazo hasta que su mano tocó la cabeza de Sherlock. Sentía la piel de su compañero arder, podía ver algunas gotas de sudor brotando de su frente, el cuerpo entero de Sherlock temblaba.

John se levantó y fue directamente donde había dejado su maletín, lo abrió, tomó su estetoscopio y el termómetro, y volvió al cuarto de Sherlock. Se sentó en la cama. —¿Sherlock? ¿Me escuchas?. —Su amigo no respondió. Colocó el termómetro para verificar su temperatura, levantó un poco la camisa de Sherlock, que estaba empapada de sudor, para colocar el estetoscopio sobre sus costillas y verificar el estado de sus pulmones.

De acuerdo con el termómetro, Sherlock tenía casi 40 grados de fiebre, y por el estetoscopio pudo oír silbidos viniendo de sus pulmones. John sintió el pánico crecer dentro suyo, su amigo estaba muy mal y necesitaba de cuidados; pasó la mano por el rostro del moreno, tenía que bajar la fiebre.

—John… —El rubio escuchó a Sherlock decir su nombre casi en un susurro. Algo dentro de John se quebró. —John… —Oyó su nombre nuevamente, retuvo la respiración, y cerró sus ojos por un momento. ¿Cómo pudo dejar a Sherlock estar tan mal? Sherlock era su responsabilidad, él era su amigo, él era…

Sin pestañear, comenzó a desvestir a su compañero. Esas ropas, inicialmente mojadas de lluvia, ahora estaban empapadas de sudor. Quitó toda la ropa, inclusive la ropa interior, y lo cubrió con una bata que había tomado del armario. Cubrió a su compañero con algunos cobertores, dejó al moreno en la cama, y fue hasta el baño. Llenó la bañera con agua tibia, esa sería la manera más rápida de bajar la temperatura de Sherlock. Con mucho esfuerzo, John lo arrastró hasta el baño, y lo colocó dentro de la bañera. Cuando el cuerpo de su amigo entró en contacto con el agua, John pudo oír un sonido escapando de sus labios.

John permaneció en la punta de la bañera, con el cuello de Sherlock apoyado en su brazo para evitar que se hundiera, mientras el cuerpo de su amigo estaba sumergido en el agua; El doctor pasó una toalla mojada por su cabeza, y permaneció así por varios minutos. Su compañero no parecía tener ninguna reacción, y eso no era una buena señal. John vio por el rabillo del ojo a la señora Hudson parada en la puerta del baño.

—¿Tiene cómo cambiar las sábanas de la cama de Sherlock, señora Hudson? ¿Y hacer algo para que coma? Parece que no come hace días. —La propietaria sólo balanceó su cabeza antes de salir hacia el cuarto de Sherlock, John pudo oír el ruido de las telas y los muebles siendo movidos. —¡Ya vuelvo, mi muchacho!. —Oyó el ruido de la puerta de la sala cerrándose.

John volvió su atención hacia Sherlock, el aire febril comenzaba a dejar el semblante de su compañero de cuarto. Decidió sacar a Sherlock del agua antes de que ésta se enfriase y acabase haciendo más mal que bien. John sabía que sacar a su compañero de la bañera iba a ser más difícil de lo que había sido meterlo, sabía que iba a mojarse, por eso pensó en quitarse el saco que llevaba, y la camisa y playera, quedando con una camiseta blanca. Sentía frío, pero sería más fácil hacer fuerza sin tanto tejido molestando.

Después de un largo tiempo y varios intentos, John había conseguido sacar a Sherlock de la bañera y llevarlo a la cama. Después de algunos minutos más y de terminar de secarlo, John vistió a Sherlock con una bata, puso medias en sus pies y lo cubrió con los cobertores. Los temblores en el cuerpo de Sherlock continuaban, mas no eran tan intensos como antes del baño. John fue hasta la sala y tomó de su maletín algunos antifebriles; con suerte Sherlock sólo había agarrado alguna gripe fuerte, y no algo más grave. Como Sherlock no había despertado, decidió aplicar el medicamento por vía intravenosa.

Sherlock aún continuaba inconsciente y con algunos temblores, John suspiró y pensó un poco, el rubor de la fiebre comenzaba a volver al rostro pálido de su amigo. Observó la puerta.

—Si alguien ve esto, sí que van a hablar. —Se quitó los zapatos y se metió debajo de los cobertores, acercándose al cuerpo trémulo de su amigo. A pesar de la fiebre alta, el cuerpo de Sherlock estaba frío. Se acercó más, y con cuidado pasó el brazo por el cuello del moreno, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, abrazándolo.

John pudo sentir los temblores del cuerpo de Sherlock disminuir con el pasar de los minutos. Intentó mantenerse despierto el mayor tiempo que le fuera posible, pues su amigo necesitaba de sus cuidados, pero estaba muy cansado; sentía sus párpados cada vez más pesados. El cuerpo de Sherlock estaba amoldado al suyo, y ahora emanaba calor en vez de frío, y los temblores habían disminuido, así que sin darse cuenta John cayó dormido.

Estaba luchando para mantenerse dormido, el sueño era muy bueno. Las otras noches habían sido muy frías, pero él se sentía cálido y confortable como nunca se había sentido en toda su vida. Pero algo era diferente, podía sentirlo. Tenía algo pesado alrededor de su cintura, podía apreciar un perfume suave próximo a su nariz, hasta que algo lo apretó, quitándole el aire de los pulmones. Aquello fue suficiente para hacerlo despertar de una vez.

Hizo un movimiento para levantarse, pero algo lo sujetaba a la cama. Abrió los ojos y no reconoció el techo del cuarto en el que estaba. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Había algo pesado en su hombro, y su brazo estaba algo dormido. John miró a su lado y vio una cabellera negra en su hombro, y un brazo posesivo estaba envuelto en su cintura. Abrió sus ojos por completo cuando reconoció quién era, y entonces recordó lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

—Mi Dios, ¿acabé durmiendo? —Observó a Sherlock; su compañero de apartamento roncaba tranquilamente, el aire febril había desaparecido de su rostro. John salió de la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, él aún necesitaba descansar mucho.

Al levantarse de la cama, notó la bandeja en la cómoda del cuarto de Sherlock, y sobre esta había dos platos cubiertos y una nota. John se acercó a abrir la nota y la leyó.

—Oh, mi Dios… —John gimió.

"Dr. Watson:

Cuando llegué al cuarto los vi a ambos durmiendo y no quise molestar, pues estaban tan lindos durmiendo juntos. Cuando despierten, calienten por favor la comida y sírvanse.

Abrazos.

Sra. Hudson."

Si John conocía bien a su casera, aquello no terminaría allí. Suspiró, y cuando volvió a mirar para la cama donde Sherlock estaba acostado, vio a su amigo moverse.

—¿Sherlock? —John se acercó a la cama y se sentó.

—Hummm…

—¿Sherlock? ¿Cómo te sientes? —Sherlock abrió sus ojos lentamente y miró a John. Tenía una mirada un poco confusa y somnolienta.

—¿Qué paso, John? —Intentó levantarse, pero la mano de John en su pecho se lo impidió.

—¡Sherlock, necesitas descansar! —Sherlock observó a su amigo y cuando estaba a punto de abrir su boca, comenzó a toser. John lo ayudó a sentarse cuando había parado de toser. La voz de Sherlock estaba ronca.

—Voy a calentar la sopa que la señora Hudson trajo para que comas, debes estar hace días sin qué alimentarte. No es tanto por la lluvia que acabaste enfermo. Sherlock, por el amor de Dios, si vuelves a mojarte en un futuro próximo, cámbiate de ropa al llegar a casa.

—Hum, ¿entonces eso fue lo que pasó? Después que volví me sentía extraño…

—En cuanto caliente la comida, te cuento lo que pasó.

—No necesitas hacerlo. —Sherlock cerró sus ojos.

—Perdón… ¿Cómo? ¿No necesito? ¿No quieres saber lo que pasó?.

—Yo lo dije, John, no necesitas decirlo; ya lo sé. —Sherlock aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

—¿Ah, sí? —John sentía la indignación quemarle por dentro. —¿Te salvo la vida, y tú ni te das el trabajo de oír cómo cuidé de ti?.

Sherlock abrió sus ojos. —Sé lo que pasó, John, no necesitas contármelo.

—Si sabes, adelante: cuéntamelo. —John cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y esperó que Sherlock contase lo que fuera que decía saber. Sherlock, con algo de esfuerzo y ayuda de John, se sentó mejor en la cama.

—Voy a comenzar desde el principio para que puedas entender. —John hizo ademan de abrir la boca para reclamar, pero Sherlock lo interrumpió. —No me interrumpas, John.—Lestrade me buscó para ayudar en un caso que no conseguía resolver. Obvio, él no consigue amarrarse los cordones de los zapatos sin ayuda. Estuve vigilando por dos días, en los cuales estuvo lloviendo mucho. Descubrí quién era el culpable y volví a casa para quitarme algunas dudas, pero al subir las escaleras ya no me sentía bien, y cuando llegué a mi cuarto me mareé y debo haberme desmayado.

—¿Y el resto? ¿De cuando estabas desmayado? ¿Quieres que lo cuente ahora?.

—¡No, John! Ya dije que lo sé, es fácil de deducir por las cosas que están fuera de lugar en el cuarto, y… —Sherlock se giró hacia el baño. —Y el baño.

Sherlock contó todo lo que John hizo por él con una riqueza de detalles impresionantes. Era como si hubiera estado consciente todo el tiempo que él había cuidado de Sherlock. Desde el termómetro, hasta el baño para disminuir la fiebre, de John secándolo y acostándose en la cama para hacer que los temblores de la fiebre parasen.

—Sólo hay una cosa que no entiendo. —Sherlock dijo pensativo. —¿Por qué quitaste mi ropa interior también?. —John sentía que su rostro quemaba.

—Yo… yo… —John tartamudeaba, no sabía hacia dónde desviar su rostro de tanta vergüenza. Claro que lo había hecho porque iba a poner a Sherlock en la bañera, y nadie se mete a la bañera con ropa interior.

—Ah, claro. Ahora entendí, John.

—Pero no dije nada, Sherlock. —John sentía que a veces su amigo podía leer su mente. ¿Y si él estaba pensando mal de John? ¿Si estuviese pensando que había aprovechado la situación y lo había tocado? Claro que había mirado ciertas partes del cuerpo de su compañero… Sherlock giró su cabeza en dirección a John, y este abrió la boca para decir algo.

—¡Pero no te toqué, lo juro! —John tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos.

—¿Cómo? —Sherlock parecía confuso.

—¿No era eso lo que ibas a preguntar? Si yo te había tocado de forma… for… —John estaba tartamudeando de nuevo, aquello estaba tornándose un mal hábito, y su rostro estaba rojo, estaba seguro. Se sentía como aquellas adolescentes que se ruborizaban sólo con mirar al chico más lindo de la escuela.

—¡No, John! No iba a preguntar eso, pero gracias por la información. — John quería morirse, podría abrirse un hoyo en el suelo y tragárselo.

—John… ¿dije tu nombre mientras estaba febril? —John parpadeó, sintiendo como algo se movía en su estomago.

—Sí, me llamaste unas dos veces mientras estaba cuidándote, ¿por qué?.

—¿Dije algo? —John podía sentir una leve urgencia en la voz de Sherlock.

—No, ¿por qué? ¿Querías decirme algo? —John sentía un calor expandiéndose por su cuerpo.

—¡Maldición! —Sherlock vociferó. John se asustó con la reacción de Sherlock.

—¿Qué pasó? —John se acercó más a la cama.

—Debí haberte dicho, hablado de eso antes…

—¿De qué. Sherlock? —John sentía la ansiedad consumirlo.

—El asesino…

—Perdón, ¿qué?.

—Quería decirte quién era el asesino para que le avisaras a Lestrade.

—¿Qué? Querías hablarme… del… ase… si…no… Sher… lock… —John se levantó de la cama, furioso. Sherlock lo miró sin entender… —Yo pensando que era otra… im… portante… ¿Y tú vienes con eso? —Se levantó y salió del cuarto azotando la puerta.

Sherlock permaneció algunos segundos viendo la puerta para después dibujar una pequeña sonrisa y acostarse mejor en la cama. Aquello había sido interesante, iba a pensar sobre eso después. Pero antes de dormir, tomó su celular el cual estaba en la cabecera de la cama y le mandó un mensaje a Lestrade.

"Davis es tu hombre.

S.H."

Arrojó su celular al descuido en el suelo y se cubrió mejor para volver a dormir.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola gente! \o\… Este es mi primer fic de Sherlock, espero que les haya gustado, pues amé escribirlo. Esta idea ya estaba en mi cabeza hace bastante tiempo y no salía… entonces decidí escribirla… Iba a ser un fic pequeño, pero por lo que estoy viendo y pensando, debe tener algunos capítulos más. XD

Reviews son siempre bienvenidos \o/

**Próximo capítulo:**

Si John creyó que cuidar de un Sherlock enfermo era difícil, él va a cuidar de un Sherlock convaleciente y aún peor.

—¿John? —Sherlock gimió.

—¿Qué pasó, Sherlock? ¿Necesitas algo? —John sentía mucho sueño. Sherlock no conseguía dormir a causa de la tos y no paraba de hablar, estaba volviéndolo loco.

—Estoy muriendo… —Sherlock gimió girándose para el otro lado de la cama, tosiendo aún mas.

John llevó sus manos a la cabeza… Aquello estaba siendo peor de lo que había imaginado…

* * *

**Notas Finales de la Traductora:** ¡Hola! Espero que la historia que elegí para traerles les guste. A mí en lo personal me encanta.

Y quiero volver agradecer a Karla Malfoy por dejarme traducirla.

Amo la lengua brasilera desde chica, y me gustaría hablar y escribir mejor en este idioma… pero todo en la vida no se puede.

Como siempre digo: Críticas, sugerencias o simples comentarios, son bienvenidos. Más de los dos primeros, que son los que me dicen dónde están los errores.


End file.
